


One More

by Anonymous



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fix-It, I wrote this when I was 12.9, M/M, Riding, cringe-y last line, how could one person do so much damage, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rusty Wanted to add one more person to the job. Linus ended up being so much more than an addition to the job. Told along the same timeline as the movie, so it borrows some lines.</p><p>Part of the #TBT fanfiction collection thing, so fair warning, this is a piece of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This has got to be one of the most basic things I've ever written. Basically, I watched a movie with several hot actors in it, and chose to write about the two hottest ones having sex. Anyway, This whole fic is several lines from the movie, with random love sequences slapped in there for good measure. Have fun!
> 
> (If you stick it out until the end, you can read the most cringe-worthy line ever written!!)

"You thing we need one more, don't you?"

Rusty stayed quiet. Of course they needed another person, he wasn't stupid.

"Alright, we'll get one more."

Rusty watched as the other ten people drained from the room. Well, nine.

The one he hadn't noticed was the Caldwell kid, lingering by Rubens bar and draining the last of his drink down his throat.

Rusty admired the kid's physique, then made his way over to introduce himself.

"Rusty Ryan." He said simply, offering a hand.

"Linus Caldwell." Linus took his hand and shook it, but when he made to let go, Rusty wouldn't. "I..."

Rusty pulled Linus towards him, pressing his lips against the kids' and waiting for any resistance. He found none, and if anything, Linus even leaned in slightly, letting the other man caress His lips for a moment.

"Hey." Rusty smirked while Linus licked his lips.

"You... You wanna get out of here?" Linus asked, clearly trying to be seductive. Rusty thought his attempt was cute.

"We don't have to leave." Rusty pulled Linus by their still joined hands to one of Rubens open rooms. Ruben was allowing the group of 11 to stay in his massive house.

The moment the door to one of Ruben's guest rooms was shut and locked tight behind him, Rusty traded his grip on Linus' hand for one on the back of his neck, pulling the man in for another kiss, this one longer and smoother.

Rusty backed them up to the bed, tipping himself back and dragging Linus down with him.

The second they were both certain exactly where this was going, their kisses grew more passionate, their clothes shed like a second skin and tossed to the floor.

"Linus…" Rusty hummed, his hand tightening in Linus' hair. "I wanna feel you. Want to see your face. Ride my cock, baby."

Linus leaned up to look at him and licked his lips. "Work me open?" He fumbled trying to grab the lube to hand to Rusty.

"Of course." Rusty said breathlessly, smearing it over one finger and rubbing it against his rim. Linus watched his expression as he fisted his cock, watching his expression and sharing kisses occasionally. Rusty was completely blissed out, head tipped backwards and eyes shut. He slipped his first finger in, trying to be gentle.

Linus moaned and worked his mouth across Rusty throat, hips canting backward automatically.

"Do you… ung, do you want another?" Rusty asked softly.

Linus nipped lightly at his throat. "God yes."

Rusty gave it to him, using his other hand to bring Linus' face up to his. "Linus, Linus, I love you."

"I love you too. God, I love you." Linus kissed him deeply.

Rusty tangled his fingers up in Linus' hair, kissing Linus back with all he has, still stretching him as gently as he can, Linus moaning against his lips the whole time. Rusty rubbed up against him, pressing their bodies flush together, trying to get some kind of friction.

"Fuck,Rus…"

"More?" Rusty mumbled cautiously.

"Yes, please, fuck…"

Rusty was as gentle as possible with the third, trying not to hurt Linus, who only winced slightly. "Sorry." He apologized, sRustyping halfway through.

"N-No, keep going." Linus pleaded, stroking Rusty length again, but with a slightly tighter grip.

Rusty accidentally bit the inside of his cheek to hold in the moan, but kept going. "Fuck, Linus."

Linus whimpered and canted his hips rhythmically until he suddenly pulled himself into a kneeling position over Rusty. "Condom. Now."

Rusty retrieved it and handed it to Linus as quickly as possible. "God, Linus, I don't tell you how beautiful you are nearly enough."

Linus rolled the condom onto Rusty cock and slicked it up. As Linus started to sink down onto it, he moaned. "God, Rus, you're so amazing. You always make me feel so good, in every way."

Rusty's hand stroked down his chest and settled on Linus' hips, soothing him on his initial push down. Rusty smiled up at him, and pulled Linus down for a single kiss. "I'm gonna rock your world baby, just you wait." Linus kissed him softly while he finished sinking onto Rusty. Rusty moaned, embarrassingly loud, and his nails dug into Linus' sides.

"Shit, Rusty." Linus gasped.

"Sorry, Sorry, did I hurt you?" Rusty pulled his hands away in a flash. He was all for taking what he wanted, as is the nature of the thief, but he also wanted a repeat performance, and let's just say, if you rob MoMa, they ain't selling you a ticket the next day.

"No, no, it's good." Linus said breathlessly, looking at Rusty with dilated eyes.

Rusty swallowed and licked his lips. "Okay. That's good." Linus dropped his head to Rusty shoulder and slowly started moving his hips. Rusty kept one hand in Linus' hair and breathy moans into his ear.

Linus ran his hands over his torso and his eyes slip shut. "God, you feel so good."

"Fuck, Linus, you feel amazing, fucking amazing, I can't tell you enough…"

Linus kissed him again. "Rus, Rus, it's so much, it's too much..."

One of Rusty hands went to his hip to help him. "I can't get enough, baby, can't get enough of you, of this ass." His other hand slapped Linus' ass, the skin-to-skin contact echoing through the miniscule guest room of Ruben's enormous home.

Linus got increasingly breathless as he works himself down onto Rusty's cock repeatedly. "Fuck, I don't think I'll last long."

Rusty shook his head. "Me either, fuck, Linus…"

"Will you touch me?" Linus asked breathlessly. Rusty nodded and responded in a heartbeat, moving to cup Linus' dick before encircling it with one large hand. Linus moaned loudly and started moving faster.

"Fuck, Linus!" Rusty practically shouted as he ejaculated, moving his fist faster to get Linus off too. Linus whimpered and jerked his hips down for a little longer before cumming over Rusty's stomach. Rusty pulled him down into a heady kiss while coming down from his high. Linus kissed him in return until he was breathless and had to pull his mouth away.

"I don't think I'll ever have had enough of you." Linus said after what felt like a half hour of silence.

"That mean we can do this again?" Rusty smirked.

"Hell yes."

Rusty would never look at him the same again. Instead if seeing Plain-Jane Linus, he saw the little things. The way his jaw dropped like a child when he didn't get what he wanted, his smooth skin, how cute he was in glasses. Nothing, not even Daniel Fucking Ocean, con man of the century, could convince him to give up Rusty. He told Danny Tess wouldn't split eleven ways, and he wasn't about to have that thrown back in his face. The good thing was, win or lose, he would still have Linus.

Hopefully.

"You mean I only get to watch the guy?" Linus whined when Daniel told him what his job for the majority of this heist would be.

"You gotta walk before you crawl." Daniel slapped Linus on the back and walked away.

Linus looked at Rusty for help.

"Reverse that." Rusty winked at him.

All Linus wanted to do was take a .22 and shove it in his mouth.

The Mormon Twins were in the front seat of the van, one hovering his hand over the other and waving the other around. This had been going on for a little over 45 minutes now, ever since Daniel, Basher, and Rusty left to find an EMP, leaving Rusty in the car to watch The Mormon Twins and make sure they stayed out of trouble.

"...I'm not touching you."

"Yeah, I'll fuckin' come over there and show you who's not touching who!" The twin on the left growled.

"Play 20 questions with me." The first demanded.

"Only if you stop touching me."

"I'm not touching you!"

"Jesus… Dead or Alive?"

"Dead." The first responded, apparently already having a subject in mind for the game.

"Evil Canevil." The second said instantly.

"Damn it!"

Linus couldn't handle much more of this. He made sure they weren't watching him before he darted out of the van in an attempt to find the others and catch up, maybe be of some use.

The next day, Daniel Ocean called a private meeting with Rusty and Linus, who was apparently rising in the ranks as one of Ocean's top men.

"We good?" Danny asked, putting his pen away after they'd finished.

"Yeah, I'll get a hold of the rest of them by tomorrow and update them on the changes." Rusty rose and flattened his tie against his chest. "Hey, are we still on for lunch?" He pointed to Linus, who had also begun to stand.

"Sure, sure." Linus looked at Rusty nervously, mostly because he was so close. "See you...?"

"Sullivan's, at 3." Rusty cupped the back of Linus' neck and pecked his lips, quick as a lift, and departed without another word.

Linus, almost as surprised as Danny, turned to face the other, whose eyebrows had ascended beyond his hairline.

"What was..."

"We've been sort of seeing each other for-" Linus explained quickly. "-I think that night when we first met at Reuben's house would be the first time, but I mean it didn't get heavy until-"

"Linus?" Danny interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Please stop talking."

"But I thought you wanted to know-"

"Just wanted the first part, about you seeing each other. I really don't need the gory details."

"Don't look down, he'll know you're lying." Linus looked up at the ceiling, away from rusty, who was busy explaining. "Don't look up, they'll know you don't know the truth. Don't use seven words when four will do. Don't shift your weight. Look always at your mark, but don't stare." Honestly, Linus kind of wanted to punch Rusty right then, but he just rolled his eyes subtly and kept listening to his instructions. "Be specific, but not memorable. Be funny, but don't make him laugh. He's got to like you, but then forget you the moment you leave his sight. And don't, under any circumstances-"

He was interrupted by Livingston Dell calling his name and never finished his sentence.

Rusty came back later after he was done inspecting with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Linus, then pecked him on the lips.

"Don't worry, Linus. You'll do fine."

Linus nodded and leaned in for another kiss. He got one, this one longer and involving just a tiny bit of tongue.

"I'm going to go check on Saul." Rusty whispered, then walked away, leaving Linus generally unsatisfied, as usual. They hadn't had sex since that first night in Reuben's house, and Linus was starting to get antsy. They were staying in the same hotel for god's sake, just a single door down. It was maddening.

"Don't worry, you're a natural, don't sweat it. Just don't screw up." Livingston said into Linus' ear. Linus looked up at the camera he correctly assumed Livingston and Rusty were watching him through.

"Hi sweetie." Rusty said in a sticky sweet sarcastic voice. Linus stuck out his tongue at the camera and Rusty smirked.

"You're not going to talk dirty to him while we're in here, are you?" Livingston groaned.

"Maybe, if you're good." Rusty punched the smaller, nerdier man's shoulder. Then he leaned into the mic. "And if you're good and pull off this job, I'll rub the cash all over your naked body."

"Gross." Livingston said softly.

Rusty waited by a cab for Linus to walk away from the brightly lit fountain.

"Hey." Was all Rusty was greeted with from Linus.

"Hey you." Rusty pulled him backwards into the cab, refraining from touching him until they reached a hotel a mile from The Bellagio.

He paid the cab driver quietly and with what was left of the cash in his wallet, before scurrying out behind Linus.

As cheesy as is sounded, Rusty knew it was true. You never really know which "one more" will change your life.


End file.
